


Silence

by shunziqing



Series: other drabbles [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>706衍生</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

  
Gibbs咂一口波本。杯子放在桌上的轻轻一声‘嗒’在空荡的地下室里响得吓人。他告诉Abby‘拆掉她’以后就再没下去过evidence garage，他不确定在看到支离破碎的‘Kelly’时能掩藏住自己的情感。  
  
不过，他确实在下班前保证了他的女孩不再为这件事感到内疚。  
  
“还是搞不清你是怎么把她弄出去的。”DiNozzo的声音从楼梯上传来，带着和平时一般无二的轻松和愉悦。  
Gibbs不自觉地挑起嘴角。  
  
他转身。Tony站在楼梯的最后几阶上，手撑着栏杆，笑容一如既往的明亮放肆。不过Gibbs太清楚，此时此刻，那家伙熟知自己心里最细微的感受。  
  
他走过去，站在栏杆下对高出自己一头的年轻人勾勾手指。Tony的笑容又扩大几分，他听话地弯下身，直到他们嘴唇相接。  
  
Gibbs无声地叹口气，一手扶上年轻人的后颈，加深了这个吻。  
  
这是一个绵长的、绵长的亲吻，Gibbs轻轻啃咬着Tony的下唇。他不想出声，没有原因，只是什么也不想说。如果不是会破坏他强硬的混蛋形象，他也许会承认自己是太过疲惫而没力气说任何东西。不过话说回来，他从来也不是热衷倾诉心声的类型。  
  
Tony知道。他知道Tony知道。  
对他而言这就足够了。  
  
***  
Tony以前不知道，原来只一个背影也可以透露那么多情绪，悲伤、疲累、恼怒、怀念。  
  
Gibbs和脆弱是反义词。他们背道而驰，全不相干。可是当这个貌似钢筋铁骨坚不可摧的银发男人咬着他的嘴唇，辗转缠绵，就是固执地不发一言的时候，Tony知道，那是Gibbs自己能容忍的范围内，最接近“很累，很难过，拜托别走陪陪我”的表达方式。  
  
并不是说Gibbs平时是个多话的人，可但凡见过他工作状态的人都不会用安静来形容他。而现在的Gibbs却出奇的安静，安静得叫Tony心痛。  
  
“嘿，”他贴着男人的嘴唇咧出个微笑，“你知道，作为一帮理应不懂微妙为何物的大老爷们儿，你们几个之间那种说不清道不明的平衡和默契有时候还真叫人嫉妒……”  
  
Gibbs往后撇撇头，给他一个“哦少来这套，DiNozzo！好像这里面没你一份儿似的！”的眼神，外加后脑勺上的轻轻一拍。  
  
Tony笑出声。噢没错，这样好多了。  
  
他重新吻住Gibbs的唇，嘟囔着“‘love you，Boss……”  
  
Gibbs仍然没有开口，不过Tony知道他的回答是“我知道，Tony，我知道。还有——”  
  
Well，剩下的我们心知肚明就够了

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2009年11月14日。


End file.
